Family right?
by Bat-J
Summary: Building, rebuilding a family is the ultimate goal in Storybrooke. But what it's like to be a part of it?
1. The realization

**I don't own anything.**

When she entered the appartment, her daughter was staring at nowhere, a newspaper lying in front of her. Sending a 'hello' in her direction didn't seem to awake her from her transe. Approaching the kitchen she got a look at the page on which her daughter stopped reading and she immediately started to worry. The main article of the page was about the Mayor Office and the newly elected mayor. It had been a fair election, one in which Snow herself didn't want to take part in. To be honest, it was a relief for her to get away from it.

At first, she felt she was being selfish but after a time discussing it with her husband they decided that they had won the right to be selfish.

Surprisingly, the new mayor was not much of a change. The people of Storybrook decided to put Regina back in office. What was even more surprising was that no one disputed the results of the election. To all, it was only logical to see Regina at the head of the city again. Why? she asked some of the inhabitants and all said that no one could do the job as well as Regina. To Snow it seemed more that no one wanted the job as much as Regina wanted it but she couldn't blame anyone, she herself chose to get away from the responsabilities after all.

The problem in all this is that Emma being the sheriff, she would have to be in contact with Regina and even if their relationship was much more trusting now they both had a temper. Emma didn't like being told what to do – something Regina blamed on Snow's genes – and Regina didn't like defiant people – which Snow refered to as 'old habits', a comment not quite liked by the mayor who despised being refered as 'old' whatever the subject of the sentence. Of course since then, Snow had a tendency to use the word 'old' way more often when Regina was around.

"Something bothering you ?" Snow finally asked her daughter.

"Huh … when did you come back?" Emma asked with a frown that made her mother chuckle.

"I just did. I said hello but you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry" She said going back to the reading of the newspaper.

Suspicious, Snow carefully observed her daughter. "Something is bothering you" she said less questioning and more asserting this time.

"Nothing is bothering me." Emma answered pretending to read hoping it would convince her mother.

"Something _is_ bothering you."

"Repeating it will not make it true _Mother_ !"

Snow smiled slowly, she knew her daughter only used this title to mock her, not in a mean way of course but to point out that she was exasperating her by being overly protective. Snow wasn't hiding from it, she was indeed overprotective and she wasn't planning to change. She loved her two children and with everything they went through as a family she certainly deserved the right to be protective of them.

What Emma still refused to admit though was that Snow could read her like an open book and right now she could see that her daughter was bothered by something and that something was more than likely related to the mayor.

Seeing her daughter was not going to spill the beans anytime soon, she decided it was time to be sneaky about it. Retrieving her phone she started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Emma asked frowning.

"Regina."

She didn't have the time to finish telling the mayor's name that Emma freed her from her phone.

"So something did happen."

"Nothing happened." Seeing the unconvinced look her mother was giving her she insisted, "Seriously I didn't even talk to her today."

And just like that it all made sense for Snow. "You're avoiding her."

Emma looked at her surprise written all over her face.

"Why?"

"This is stupid." Emma said before leaving the kitchen to go sit on the couch away from her mother.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you Emma."

Snow chose to stay put, allowing the space between them. She watched her daughter pondering her next move. After awhile, she saw Emma putting her head in her hands refusing to look into the direction of the mother.

"It's stupid, really stupid …" She hesitated but told herself that it was too late now. Plus, she needed to get it out of her mind and she knew her mother would never mock her. "I realized something some time ago and I can't stop thinking about it." She took a breath before going on. "You know when sometimes there are things you absolutely don't want someone to know but out of nowhere this something is exactly the word that get out of your mouth without notice?" Snow nodded only, not wanting to interrupt her daughter. "Well a few days ago, I was babysitting Neal and Grumpy came here to fix the loose staircase ramp. We started talking and he asked if it was weird for me to have Regina as a grandmother. I didn't understand at first but then I did and I had to use all my self control to not freak out on the spot ! It never crossed my mind before and now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Technically she's your step-grandmother." Commented Snow as if it was not that big of a deal.

"I don't care about technicality ! When I had to see her after that I couldn't stop thinking about it, our last meetings were awkward but I managed. I saw her yesterday, I had some papers to give to her so we met in her office. She complained like always about the fact that my reports weren't elaborated enough and usually I would respond by a 'Yes Madam Mayor' to annoy her but when I went out this time I wasn't thinking about what I was saying …" The Sheriff tried to hide her head into a cushion but Snow had time to see her red face of embarassment.

"What did you say?" She asked curious. A grunt was all she heard in answer. "I can't hear you Emma."

"I said 'Yes Grandma' …"

Snow smiled reassured, it was not that big of a deal after all.

But Emma wasn't finished.

"I tried to backpedal, telling her I was joking you know but I don't know why that's what pissed her off. She told me the jokes about her age had lasted long enough, I don't know of what she was talking about."

But Snow knew, she was the one making fun of her about this and granted, the older woman was being a good sport about it, or at least she had been because it seemed like her little fun was put to an end.

"I don't know who thought funny to make fun of the former Evil Queen but I would have loved to receive a heads up."

"That would be me."

Emma looked up suddenly,"You?"

"Sorry." Snow apologized in a chuckle. "At least she's not thinking you were really seeing her as your grandma." She added smiling.

"Funny."

"Are you?" Snow asked gently.

"Of course not, it's Regina we're talking about."

Snow approached the couch and sat next to her daughter. "You never had grandparents Emma, I don't think it weird for you to want that in your life."

"Again it's Regina we're talking about." An incredulous look plastered on her face. "Besides, Grandmas are supposed to make cookies and tell you stories about your parents, they're not supposed to be scary."

That made her mother scoff, "Have you met Granny?"

"Good point." Emma stood up, walked toward the staircase but stopped before climbing the steps remembering another thing from her encounter with Regina yesterday. "Oh, you might want to avoid Regina for awhile."

"I'm supposed to see her tonight, we have a meeting with the teachers."

"Well you should skip it."

"I won't hide from her Emma." Snow said brushing off the warning.

"Before I left her office in a hurry, she told me to tell you that if you knew what was good for you you will avoid her for a few weeks. I don't think she was kidding."

_Maybe I'll call in sick, _thought Snow after consideration.


	2. Care for the kids

**I still don't own anything. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, you're sweet :)**

It seemed like it was raining without pause for a whole week now. She could hear the wind outside her house, the blinds shaking on the walls. Sensing it was no use to hope for the weather to improve she decided to stay at home today and enjoy her solitude. At least, that was her plan until she heard her phone ring and seeing who was the caller a frown made its appearance.

"You finally decided to stop avoiding me?"

"Emma told me to give you some space."

"For a time yes, not for a whole fortnight." Not that she was missing the woman but her son on the other hand ...

"You said weeks."

"I know what I said! But I didn't think you of all people would take my words for it." The former Queen said curtly. The woman could be so frustrating sometimes it was hard for her to keep calm. "Why are you calling?" She asked in the same manner.

It took some time for Snow to answer, so much so that Regina thought for a second that the line had been cut.

"I need a service." Snow finally voiced.

_Of course, _thought the former Queen.

"A few weeks back, we planned a day with Charming, just the two of us. Emma was supposed to watch Neal for us but she's sick. So we need someone to take care of the kids while we're away."

There was so many reasons she could have given to refuse. Frankly she was surprised to not have said no right away. Mostly it would have been to annoy Snow but after thinking about it she thought she didn't have anything planned for today and that could be her chance to spend time with Henry and Neal, precious time. She loved her son and the little baby too. Since his birth she has been more open to the Charming family, spending time at their house, keeping an eye on the baby whenever she could.

Knocking on the door, it took a second for Snow to open to her. The woman was already ready to go, her jacket and boots were on and a bag was waiting on the side by the door. Regina entered the apartment surprised to not see her son appear to greet her.

"Where is Henry?" She asked.

Snow looked at her frowning, "He's spending the day with Gold. I thought you said it was ok for him to do so?"

Searching her memories, she recalled having this conversation with Henry, she had just forgotten it was this saturday.

"Yes but you told me on the phone that you needed someone to watch the kids, as in kids plural." She said moving around the apartment getting rid of her drenched jacket and shoes. "If Henry is not here then ..." She trailed off seeing the woman laying on the couch. "Absolutely not." The former Queen said pointedly, realizing suddenly what Snow meant on the phone.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Emma at the same time barely making it to the end of her question before a fit of coughing unabled her to say more.

"Please Regina." Said Snow ignoring her daughter. "We really need this and we can't ask anyone else. With the exception of us and Emma, you're the only one Neal doesn't mind to be around of right now. And there's no way I'm letting Emma alone."

"I don't need a babysitter and I can take care of him." The Sheriff said offended.

Again, Snow ignored her. "It's just for a day, we'll be back by noon tomorrow." She informed trying to convince the Mayor.

"Tomorrow?" Questioned the former Queen starting to regret ever getting out of her house.

Charming chose this moment to enter the room carrying Neal. He quickly gave the child to Regina not without kissing his head first and pressured his wife to leave the place before the former Queen realized what was happening.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Be good." Charming instructed to Emma before getting out of the apartment.

"I can't believe they left." Emma said looking at the front door. "You don't have to stay, despite what my mother said I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Neal."

Regina shood her head at the words. "Idiot." She murmured to herself before starting to heat up Neal's bottle.

The afternoon went smoothly, her two burden spent their time sleeping and she enjoyed the calm to read and work on a few files. By dinner though, the atmosphere changed. The blond woman woke up without her noticing and tried to cook herself dinner, that's the moment she realized horrified the woman could not be left alone around the kitchen. A disaster was avoided but the former Queen was still fuming.

"You eat like a child." Regina said glaring at the grilled cheese the sick blond forced her to cook.

"I'm sick, I can eat whatever I want."

The former Queen scoffed, "Sick or not, your eating habits are terrible. I don't understand how Snow can allow this." Her words seemed to have a strange effect on the savior in front of her, her eyes shifted before focusing on her food. Suspicious, Regina stared at her, "What?" she asked an eyebrow raised, her posture rigid. "Spill."

Emma looked up, not sure if she should trust the woman and give up her little deal. "She doesn't actually. She asked Granny to stop serve me what she called junk food at the diner." Something that pissed her off when she first heard Granny refuse her her burger and fries. "I found a way to get round Granny."

"The wolf."

The blond nodded in answer. It had been rather easy to convince Red, the woman seemingly more than happy to get her back, telling her she had waited a long time to play her godmother role.

"This can't get out of this house." The Sheriff warned.

"Oh no but I hope to be there the day your mother discovers your little deal. You know she doesn't really like when people are not doing what she orders."

"Well you two seem to share something." The blond said trying to be smart.

"Unfortunately it appears that we share more than this."

Neal chose this moment to start fussing. Emma stood up from her stool to get to him but got stopped by Regina who pointed at her plate, "Eat." The Sheriff stood agape for a second at the order but she sat back down dutifully and started eating to the surprised of the former Queen who expected the woman to throw a feat at the command, not liking being told what to do.

Regina walked toward the baby's bed, calming him down while thinking at the boy's sister behavior. The woman was acting strange lately, first avoiding her for days for no reason, then visiting her in the Mayor's office without notice often bringing lunch. It appeared to Regina that the woman wanted to spend time with her, willingly and the former Queen couldn't find a single reason of the why she would want to do something like that. First she thought Emma wanted something from her but she scratched that idea quickly knowing that was unlike the woman to act like this, if she wanted something she would just ask.

Bouncing the baby in her arms she could hear her name being called, it started as an even volume before turning into a loud call when she didn't answer.

She found the blond still in the kitchen. "Are you finished screaming like this?" The mayor asked thickly.

"You weren't responding."

"You could have walked toward the bedroom and talk to me there."

"Or maybe you should have your hearing check."

The remark was meant to get a rise out of her, she knew it but she was in no mood to play this game right now.

Emma let out a cry of surprise and pain as she felt an electric pulse touching her side.

"You did that?"

"I warned you to stop your jokes about my age."

"It doesn't give you the right to hurt me."

"Then stop acting like a brat." She said trying to convey her frustration without screaming at the woman to not frighten the baby still in her arms. "I'm trying to put your brother to sleep and you suddenly think screaming around the house is a great idea. And what are you trying to do?" she said pointing at the mess on the counter.

"I'm making pop corn."

With a swift gesture of her hand, Regina made everything disappear. "Not anymore."

She quickly turned around to try again to put the boy to bed. "Killjoy" she heard the sheriff say behind her before a cry a pain could be heard.

"Stop that!" Emma said massaging her side after receiving another electric current coming from the Queen's magic. Her cry though, only made the Queen smile.

After finally managing to put the boy to sleep, Regina walked back toward the apartment salon only to find the blond woman out on the couch. Checking to make sure, she realized the woman was deeply asleep. Sighing she move her hand envelopping the body of purple smokes effectively sending the woman into her own bedroom rather than letting her spend the night on the couch.

Sitting on the couch, trying to relax herself, she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table.

"Snow."

"How is it going?"

"They're asleep."

"Good. Everything went fine today then?"

Regina took her time to answer. "I think I've just realized today how alike you and your daughter are."

"Really?" She could hear the hopeful tone of the woman.

"She's as much of a brat as you were."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You clearly have a selective memory."

"I wasn't at least not with you."

Even without seeing her face, she could still guess the sadness behind the former Princess's words. "Because you were afraid."

"No that wasn't it. I just …" She hesitated. "I just wanted you to like me, to be proud of me. All the other things, it was just to get your attention."

"Are you saying your daughter is trying to get my attention?" Regina asked sensing the woman knew more than she was allowing herself to say.

"She likes you. Your opinion seems to matter to her, as well as what may happen to you. She cares, maybe she just want you to care back."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Really Regina I can't explain it. Maybe she's seeing what I saw in you all those years ago, the kind part of yourself. Maybe she feels connected to you, you share magic and Henry after all. Things have changed, we managed to mend our relationship … maybe she wants what could have been."

"You're not making sense."

"Fate Regina. It's not a coincidence you ended up raising my grandchild. It's something that would have happened if you hadn't blamed me for the death of Daniel, maybe not raising him per say but you would have had a role in his life. And the same could be said for Emma. We should have been a family, at least if things went the way they were supposed to. She never had all this, she may be trying to make the most of it."

Regina listened with disbelief at the former Princess's words. If she hadn't blamed her 10 years old self, what would have happened indeed? She never took the time to think about what their life could have been. Surely, if Daniel had not been killed she would have fled with him, far away from Leopold, far away from Snow White. But of course the woman wasn't thinking about this, she wanted her to marry her father, she wanted her to be her new mother and Regina realized that despite the years that have passed, despite everything that had happened between the two of them, Snow seemed to still hold on onto this possibility.

"Whatever improvement we allowed in our relationship, it doesn't mean I want to take up any role in anyone's life. We can be civil with each other but I hardly think there could be more than that." She was not being totally honest, she also sensed their relationship shift since the second curse, since Snow's pregnancy. And her attitude toward the new baby in the Charming's family was proof of it, as well as the Charming's attitude toward her, trusting her to protect their son, and their daughter. A daughter she wanted to kill, a daughter who should blame her for her ruined childhood but who on the contrary wanted to spend time with her. Nothing was making sense.

"Don't push her away, that's all I'm asking." Finished Snow before ending the call.

Regina put her phone done next to her and stayed there unable to move after the conversation she just had. Her world was changing, her priorities too and she didn't know if she was liking it.

"How did I end up in my bed?" Emma asked going down the stairs. "Please tell me you didn't carry me up there."

"I did no such thing. You seem to forget I have magic." Said the Mayor cursing at herself for not noticing the woman was awake. She stared at her looking for clues as to know of she heard her talk on the phone.

"Does your magic can cure a throbbing headache?"

"Aspirin can." Walking toward the kitchen she took a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin on the counter. "Here" she said handing them to the sheriff.

"Thank you."

Regina witnessed the woman's grateful smile at the simple gesture. She sat next to the blond on the couch, a silence surrounding them.

"You should go back to bed. Sleep will help with your headache." The mayor finally uttered refusing to look at the woman next to her.

"I don't think I can walk back up." Trying to move from the couch, Emma almost fell off it. "I'll stay here. Poof me again when I'm asleep."

"I'm not waiting here for you to fall asleep, I was preparing myself to go to bed."

"You were on the phone when I woke up. I heard. Either that or you were talking to yourself which would be creepy even by your standard."

"Really?" Regina said glaring at the woman. "Your mother called to ask how the day went."

"Oh. It's late though."

"She must have been busy with your father-"

"EW!" The Sheriff said way too loud.

"Shh!"

Silence fell between, both anxiously waiting to hear or not the wail of the baby boy in the bedroom not far away. Thanksfully it appeared the boy hadn't heard his sister voice.

"Sorry" Sheepishly murmured the sheriff to a furious Queen. "But I don't want to hear anything about what my parents may or may not be doing when they're alone. I walked on them once, it was enough scarring for a lifetime."

"Wake up your brother and you will learn what it really means to be scarred for a lifetime."

"No need to be menacing, I said I was sorry." Emma said frowning at the vehemence of the older woman.

Seeing the look on the blond's face, Regina realized she must have gone too far. "Habits ... they're not the easily put aside." She said as a way of explanation. "It took me forever to put him to bed, I certainly don't want to try it again anytime tonight."

The sheriff looked down sheepishly, "Sorry."

"You already said that."

"I can't even apologize?"

"Once is enough. Twice you look weak."

"Are you giving me a life lesson at ..." Emma swiftly took a look at the clock, "11 pm on a saturday night?"

Standing up from the couch, Regina stood in front of the blond. "I'm going to bed. It's your last chance."

Knowing there was no way she could go back up by herself, she relented. "All right, poof me."

With a simple gesture, the blond woman was sent back to her bed. Looking at her night stand, Emma could see a full glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, she smiled and before thinking about it shouted "Thank you and good night."

Less than a second later, baby's cries ripped the silence of the apartment followed by cursing from a seemingly very furious mayor.

"I'm so sorry" Emma shouted again before feeling again an electric current touch her skin, strong enough for her to be unable to suppress a cry at the jolt. "This is already getting old Regina." Another jolt. "Stop it!"

"I don't want to hear a word from you from now on."

"Seriously?" Another jolt. "Okay Okay I'm shutting up."

And indeed she did.


	3. What If - Part I

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ! I love to know what you think.**

Arms crossed, a frown on her face, everyone could guess the Sheriff was not in a good mood today. "Remind me again why I'm here."

Snow sighed for the umpteenth time. "I promised Regina I would help her to thank her for looking after you and your brother last time."

A week ago, the mayor asked her to give her a hand spring cleaning. Of course Snow said yes. After all, thanks to the woman, she had the chance to spend a wonderful weekend with her husband, a time they desperately needed.

"Doesn't explain why you forced me to come with you."

The truth was that she wanted her daughter to spend as much time as possible with Regina, she wanted them to know each other. From what she understood from their last weekend together, they got closer but still, she could sense Emma was keeping herself back. She hoped that today would push Emma a little bit closer, and maybe, maybe, Regina would make a step forward too.

The mayor didn't ask her anything else after their phone call the night Regina was babysitting, Snow didn't push her, knowing that the former Queen wouldn't appreciate it.

"This is my day off." Continued Emma.

"You were planning to spend it in front of the TV."

"Yeah exactly and what was wrong with that?"

"Regina kept an eye on you when you were sick."

"YOU asked her to come, I would have been fine by myself. Besides she was mean, she used magic on me."

Snow rolled her eyes at this.

Despite being almost thirty, her daughter could act like an immature teen when she was putting her mind to it. For Snow, it was mostly fun to watch but sometimes it could be very annoying. Those moments were cherished though, they were a glimpse of sort to what Emma might have been as a teenager.

"From what I heard you weren't particularly nice to her either." Pointed the brunette.

"It doesn't give her the right."

"It does."

"What?"

"I let you in her care." Snow informed. "If we had all lived in the Enchanted Forest together – without all the drama of course – she would have had a role in your education. Grandparents were active in the education of their grandchildren. And let me tell you that they're lot less permissive back at home."

It made Emma smile. "Yeah well even here Regina could never be described as the permissive type. How was she with you growing up?" She asked her mother not so subtlely wanting to know more about her childhood with the woman, wanting to know what it was like to live with the Evil Queen as your step-mother, what it was like before everything went sideways.

The question was not unexpected, frankly Snow wondered how it didn't surface sooner. But until now her daughter seemed to have refused the idea that at some point she herself had been raised by the Evil Queen. Knowing what she knew now, going back to those moments shared with her step-mother was painful. Everything was faked by the Queen at the time, every emotion, every praise were just … false.

"She wasn't that bad." She said to her daughter, repeating her own words said weeks before to Regina about her own behavior.

Pulling over in front of the mayor's mansion, they watched as Regina was putting boxes in an already packed garage.

Snow heard her daughter sighed next to her. "Come on" she tried cheerfully, "If you're nice today I'm getting you ice cream on the way back home."

The Sheriff glared at her mother, "After this" she said pointing in the direction of the house, "you'll be buying me ice cream and a burger for a week."

Approaching the garage, Emma heard the mayor complain at their lateness to which her mother apologized.

"Sorry, I had to convince Ms grumpy pants to come help us."

Emma rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't remember extending my demand to your daughter." Politely commented Regina. "If she had better things to do, then by all means she's free to leave."

The Sheriff was about to leave but was stopped by her mother.

"Don't even think about it. You're staying." Snow said in a no nonsense voice.

Emma sighed but did as told knowing better than pushing her mother any further right now.

It took them some time to find their roles in their weird little family, being the same age and all. But according to Emma, Snow managed to learn pretty quickly how to use what Henry described as 'the mom voice', both understanding rapidly that the woman was not someone you want angry at you.

"Now can we get on with the reason you came here in the first place?" Intervened Regina.

Mother and daughter nodded and followed the former Queen in the house.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Said Emma suddenly.

It was after noon and they had not stopped once since starting this morning.

"I'll make something. I'm starving too." Announced Snow while walking toward the kitchen.

Entering at that moment, Regina watched as her step-daughter was making herself at home in her kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making lunch."

"Hell will freeze over before I let you cook something in here." The Mayor said dead serious.

Taking a break from her tedious chores, Emma watched with attention the scene unfolding before her.

The kitchen was the only place in the house still free from boxes, something which wasn't a surprise to Snow. During her childhood she had watched the Queen bake, and learned that the woman loved to cook.

"I learned some skills when I had to leave the Castle you know, one of them being …"

"I don't care." Regina interrupted. "Make your experiments in your own home, I don't want you to burn down mine."

"It happened once!"

"What happened once?" Asked Emma interrupting the exchange.

"Your mother being the brat that she was …"

"I was not a brat."

Regina sent a warning glance at her step-daughter making it clear she disliked being interrupted like this. "As I was seeing, your mother thought it would be a good idea to play the cook of the Castle. Of course, she chose to do this in the middle of the night when no one was around."

"I wanted to make us breakfast." She said to her daughter.

"You weren't allowed in there in the first place, need I remind you of that?"

"Because you didn't want me to." It was getting difficult for Snow to keep her cool now.

"A Princess' place certainly is not in the kitchen."

Wanting to know the rest of the story Emma got back to the subject. "What happened?"

The former Queen took her time to answer, remembering this day. For her it felt like it happened eons ago. "Her … mixture, for lack of a better word, caught fire."

"Were you hurt?"

"By the fire no." Snow answered glancing at Regina.

Glaring back at her, the Mayor felt the need to explain herself. "She tried to put it off by herself. Thanksfully a guard noticed the smell and called for help or the fire would have burned down the whole Castle." When she arrived on the kitchen that night, you could barely see anything because of the smokes. The Princess managed to get out but Regina knew that the fire had to be shut down before it was too late and only with her magic a task like this could be feasible. She remembered how angry she had been that day and apparently Snow was remembering it well too or at least she remembered the consequences of it. "Now get out of here."

"I'm making sandwiches, nothing to be afraid of."

"Get out."

"You're overreacting."

"I'll not say it again Snow."

Emma watched amused. She wondered if this was what it looked like when she was bickering with her own mother. Did they knew? She asked herself, did they knew how it looked from afar?

"Or you can stay here and watch if you don't trust me."

"Snow White!" Finally said Regina sharply, the tone making said-Snow White freeze instantly. "Get out. Now."

The former Princess didn't need to be told twice this time and went back to the salon closely followed by her daughter.

It has been a very long time since she had heard Regina call her name in this manner. A wave of nostalgia washed over her at the memories. There was a time when she thought Regina would become a mother to her, a time when she believed the woman loved her. Of course all that was just in her dreams, thought Snow. The woman never cared about her when she was little, something Snow managed to digest with time. So realizing now that those feelings had not disappeared but were just hiding deep inside of her was shocking.

Snow could feel her daughter's eyes on her. "You have something to say?"

Sensing now was not the time to poke the bear, Emma chose to play it safe. "Nope nothing."

They both kept sorting out the mayor's stuffs in silence. Finally, the Queen called them for lunch.

All three sat at the table and started to eat avoiding to make eye contact.

"This is good" Emma finally said finding the atmosphere way too tight around her. "I wouldn't have said no to a few fries though. A little less–"

"Are you quite finished?" Regina asked.

"I'm ..." Tried Emma surprised by the outburst before realizing the former Queen wasn't talking to her.

Focusing her attention on her step-daughter, Regina went on. "I can see you're pouting and you know how much I dislike this type of behavior."

"I'm not pouting." The brunette refuted.

"You haven't said a word since we sat down and you refuse to make eye contact. I know you Snow, you were doing the exact same thing at home when you didn't get your way."

"I think that's my cue." Emma murmured to herself while leaving the kitchen letting the two women by themselves.

"Oh please, i'm not a kid anymore. You're being ridiculous."

"Of course I'm the one who is ridiculous."

Meanwhile, Emma was trying to ignore the two women by starting to move some of the remaining boxes scatering the Mayor's salon. One of the boxes was put aside, still opened, in a corner of the room. Intrigued, the Sheriff went to look at what was inside. She found a single item, something familiar or at least it looked familiar. She took the golden recipient from the box to take a better look at it and realized then why it felt like she had already seen it. Turning it over she had to admit the thing was beautiful. She couldn't fathom how it could be real though.

"Emma" she heard suddenly behind her. "Put it down, slowly." Said Regina as gently as she could not wanting to alarm the young woman.

Snow saw the apprehension in Regina's eyes, "Do as she says Emma." She said in her turn wanting to convey to her daughter that they weren't joking around.

Once back in its box, the three women took a look at the object once again wanting to be sure that nothing will happen now that it was free from hands.

"Don't tell me this thing is real too." Said Emma staring at the golden lamp in the box.

"Of course it's real !" Regina answered curtly, angry at herself for forgetting to put the lamp away before her guests arrival. "It's just not what people of this world think it is. A genie won't get out of it to give you three wishes." She said with disdain remembering the awful movie Henry made her watch a hundred times about a flying carpet and a thief trying to marry a Princess. "It's a teleporter. It was used by the worthy to join their loved ones. A last gift."

"The worthy ?"

"Knights mostly." The former Queen explained. "People worthy of the magic this thing can release. Only a kind and pure heart can make it work. For anyone else it's just a lamp."

"So no Aladdin?"

"There is legend attached to it ..." Seeing a glow suddenly coming from the lamp, Regina stopped.

"What's happening?"

"Did you ask for something?" Furiously asked Regina.

"No!"

The glow turned to fiery light englobing the three women and in a flash they disappeared.

* * *

A grunt behind them let them know the young woman was waking up. Snow rushed to her side.

"Emma, are you ok?"

Feeling her mother's hands checking her skull, Emma opened her eyes to look around her. "Mom? What happened?" Only trees, she could only see trees around them. "Where are we?" She asked dreading the answer.

Glancing behind her at the third woman, Snow hesitated before giving her daughter a response. "We're not sure." This was not a lie, they didn't know_ for sure. _"We were waiting for you to wake up to move and see if we were recognizing anything."

"You have the lamp?" Emma asked her mother but Regina was quicker to answer.

"This thing disappear after being used. It goes where it's needed."

"You needed it in your salon?" She asked while stretching her sore legs and back.

"Rumple stole it from me and was keeping it in his store. I stole it back."

Behind her Snow was shaking her head at the ridicule of the little battles Gold and Regina were fighting against one another. All this energy they could use to better the world around them …

"You never used it." Emma asked about the lamp.

"Only the pure heart." She reminded the Sheriff.

Who will she choose to join if given the chance? Emma wanted to ask that question but thought better of it. She could see the Mayor was all business now which meant she will not be opened to talk.

They walked together, Regina taking the lead followed by Emma then Snow closing the march. A sign from the lead and they all stopped. They were close to a road they realized when they saw a mounted patrol ride before them.

"Regina" Gasped Snow suddenly at the sight.

Looking between them Emma waited to be given an explanation to what she was witnessing. "You know them?" She finally asked.

Without taking her eyes off the men, Regina answered the younger woman. "Black knights … _My_ black knights."


	4. Deja vu

**First : Hello!**

**Second : I'm still writing but I have a hard time finding something worth publishing. **

**Third : part 2 of chapter 3 will come later I hope. **

**Share your thoughts. Share your ideas. What little scenes do you have in mind for these characters? A reminder though, these one-shots are about Regina, Snow and Emma, about their relationship as parents of and/or kids of. No SnowQueen or SwanQueen story here sorry :)**

Crossing the street, Snow wondered for a second why exactly she felt the need to be here. Emma was spending the day with Henry - which made her suspicious when they both refused to share their plans with her – her husband and baby boy were at home enjoying their day off, something she should enjoy with them. But instead she was walking alone in a part of Storybrook she only rarely adventured on. It was the middle of the afternoon, and for a week now, Storybrook was suffering from a heatwave, today was no different. She looked ahead, her eyes hidden by her sunglasses, she stopped taking a minute to watch the woman she was looking for. Wiping the little bit of sweat starting to build on her face, she started walking again toward the cavalier. Regina joined her at the stables but didn't dismount from her horse. Towering over the former Princess, the mayor inquired about the reason of her visit.

Snow was petting the horse, taking her time to answer. "Henry told me you would be here. I thought I could join you for a ride." She said smiling at the older woman.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the proposition. "When's the last time you mounted a horse?"

Snow rolled her eyes at the question and walked toward the stables without answering the former Queen.

After a few minutes, Snow reappeared clenching the reins of a black horse. Regina frowned at the scene.

"Are you seriously expecting me to let you ride Khan?" Khan was a fierce animal, extremely tough to tame. Regina knew she could trust him when she was the one on his back but the idea of leaving someone else ride him seemed too dangerous.

"I told you-" Seeing a hand wave itself before her face, Snow stopped mid-sentence.

"This is not about your skills as a rider – even if I still have my doubts" the Queen said while dismounting. "Khan is not trained enough. Take Jaq, he is much more easy to ride."

"Jaq is old."

"And?" Regina asked dangerously.

Instead of answering, Snow smiled brightly at the older woman. For the Queen, this meant trouble.

Seeing her step-daughter pet the horse, Regina warned, "Do not mount this horse, Snow."

"Or what?" The former princess dared. But she didn't wait to hear the answer, like she said, she still had the skills of a season rider and in a second she was towering over her step-mother, who was not smiling.

"I will not ride with you unless you do as I say and take Jaq instead."

"You have to stop worrying." And with that, Snow and Khan were out of the stables.

The horse was fast, a little bit too fast at time but still, Snow managed the pace and kept control of the reins. Sensing the wind on her face, she relaxed. The air was hot but it was a relief from the heat nonetheless. After a few minutes on her own, she heard the footsteps of a horse.

Since her second pregnancy, her relationship with Regina shifted a bit. The change was welcomed by both women. Regina was genuinely accepting her true role in their weird family, a role Snow personally craved for for many years. They still have their disagreements but now it was resolved fairly quickly and without the use of deaththreats and curses. But having put away her Evil Queen paraphernalia didn't mean the woman was any less impressive though. Snow got back what she remembered of the Queen as a child, a loving figure, comforting arms to seek when needed. But she also remembered the authoritarian woman and she knew it was a part of Regina that was there even before the Evil Queen made her appearance. Even today, Snow knew not to poke the bear – like her daughter would say – if she wanted to keep her limbs from being chewed off.

The footsteps were closing on to her, she thought better to slow down but to her dismay the horse kept his pace. Now, Regina was at her left and Snow could see she looked pissed.

"Slow down!"

"I'm trying." Snow said less and less reassured by her situation.

For now, Regina was able to keep up but given her past experiences with Khan, she was aware it might not be for long. At this speed, if Snow were to fall...

But the thought left her brain as soon as she envisioned a maybe worse ending to their day. Ahead of them, she could distinguish the little warnings put in place by the dwarves to let everyone know to watch for the townline.

"Snow." She called pointing toward the signs. "Get off."

Snow looked at the older woman as if she had lost her mind. "What?"

"Get off. I'll ease your fall." She saw the hesitation in her step-daughter eyes. "Trust me."

Closing her eyes, Snow jumped from the horse but in her fall, her foot got stuck in the stirrup. Now on the ground she felt her surrounding and realized she was safe and sound. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed, relieved to have survived this whole ordeal without breaking her neck.

From the moment she decided to dare the Mayor and mount the horse despite being told not to, she knew she would be on the receiving end of an earful as soon as her feet touched the ground again. And she wasn't wrong because next to her was Regina, standing a hand on her waist, not hiding how pissed off she was. "Why do you feel the need to be so reckless?"

"Because being too careful all the time is not fun." Now she was just taunting the woman. She saw Regina take a step forward so she quickly got on her feet or tried to because as soon as she put pressure on her right foot, a jolt of pain made her crouched down on the ground. Tears were prickling at her eyes as she forced herself to breathe through the pain. She felt a hand on her back pushing her to a sitting position.

"Your foot?"

"Ankle" Snow rasped.

After a quick look at the damage, Regina didn't hesitate and in a breath Snow found herself on a bed in what seemed to be the town hospital. Without a word, Regina left her side.

"Whale!"

The man turned at his name being called. "Madam Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Follow me."

The tone of the woman didn't leave him with any other choice but to as she said. They entered a room and Whale looked confused at the woman lying there, a leg hanging on the side of the bed, her arms covering her face. "Snow?"

"Take a look at her ankle." The Mayor ordered him.

Whale looked at the women but refrained from asking any question. The relationship between the former Evil Queen and her former enemy was not what it once was but it was still staggering for him nonetheless to witness the fierce protectiveness the Mayor could sometimes show toward the former Princess. It was like nothing had happened between them and for him it was beyond understanding how Snow White was able to forgive the older woman.

He approached the bed, taking a first look at the ankle he understood why the woman appeared to be in so much pain. "I'll ask for an X-ray." He announced. His words seemed to awake her patient.

"You think it's broken?" Snow asked wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm afraid so."

Without thinking twice, Regina reached for her step-daughter's hand who sighed when she felt the older woman squeeze her hand.

"What are we waiting for then?" The Mayor asked impatient.

In other situations, Regina's attitude would have infuriated her. They were not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, here there was no Queen nor Kingdom, no privileges. Here Snow shouldn't be able to receive special treatment. But frankly right now, she didn't care and was kind of glad to have a menacing former Queen by her side making sure that everything was done to treat her as quickly as possible.

A few tests were done, a cast was put on Snow's ankle and soon it was almost time to leave.

Back at his patient bedside, Whale was checking one last time if everything was in order while the Mayor was sitting on a chair not far filling in the last of the paperworks.

"Like I was saying, you have enough meds to manage the pain, don't hesitate to take them." He said giving Snow a paperbag full of medicine. "The cast will stay on for at least four weeks and it's crucial to keep your foot off the ground. So no moving around, you need rest."

"Oh do not worry about that Doctor, she won't be moving around anytime soon." Regina interjected without looking up from the paperwork. Whale glanced at his patient who didn't seem phased by the remark.

"Anyway," He started "you're free to go."

After Whale's departure, a silence fell on the room. Regina could feel the younger woman stare at her from the other side of the room.

"How long will I have to keep the cast?"

"You heard Whale, for at least four weeks."

"But you can heal my ankle." Snow said beginning to lose patience.

Finally, Regina looked up from the paperworks. Of course she could heal a broken bone and frankly she almost did just that when Whale confirmed what she thought after taking a first look at the bruise. But seeing the younger woman right now she was glad to have fought her first instincts.

"I can but what lesson would you learn if I were to do that."

"I'm not a child, I don't need to be taught a lesson."

"Could have fooled me."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked a little peeved at the accusation.

Regina stood up from her chair and joined the woman at her bedside. The move was not meant to be menacing but seeing Snow move in her bed she guessed it was even if she didn't intend it to be.

"You're taking inconsiderate risks and it's uncalled for." She said frustrated. "Emma and Henry are the same, always ending up finding trouble. The more dangerous it is, the more you're willing to run to it. I shouldn't have to remind you of that, we had this discussion before and I can't believe I have to do it again now." Snow knew to what the former Queen was refering to even if it had happened decades ago now. "This reckless attitude of yours, it may be endearing for some but I know you so I won't stand there and watch you make stupid decisions. This" she said pointing at the cast, "is the result of your own stupidity Snow and you'll have to live with it for the month to come because I certainly won't make it easier for you."

Feeling rebuffed by the woman's little monologue, Snow was at a lost for words to defend herself.

"Get your crutches, we're going home." Regina said curtly to the younger woman. In a second they were on the other side of town, standing before the door of the Charming's home.

Regina knocked and was quickly welcomed by a worried David. They had called to inform him of their whereabouts and insisted there was no need for him to join them at the hospital. Though he trusted the former Queen, he was relieved to see for himself that her wife was okay despite the circumstances.

An hour had passed without a single word exchanged between the women. Regina was waiting for Henry to go back home and knowing her son and his other mother, it could mean waiting here for a few more hours.

The apartment was quiet, David having taken his son with him to the grocery store pretending they were in urgent need of milk. Taking a look, Regina showed the man they had enough to last a week but David went out anyway. The man was brave but there was times – mostly those involving his wife and the former Queen – when he knew it was better for him to leave the premises.

Bored, Regina decided to put her mind into something useful: making dinner. Ingredients were found and soon she was working on a dish sure to please everyone. Out in the corner of her eyes, she could see Snow move in the couch, before standing up with the help of her crutches and join her at the kitchen counter.

Snow watched the older woman move as if she had always belonged here. She could see the enjoyment on her face – a rare sight nowadays – and she felt fortunate to witness it.

"Are you still mad?" Snow asked almost shy.

Regina stopped. "It depends," she said turning to face her "did you get my point?"

The former princess shrugged. "I don't feel like I'm taking risks frankly" Seeing the look the older woman was throwing her, Snow thought better to elaborate. "I know you're here so I don't think as much of the risks I could be taking. I know I'll be safe with you."

This was a revelation to Regina. She knew Snow trusted her but this was different, more deep somewhat. Their relationship must have went up another level without her realizing it.

Lately, if she was being honest, it seemed like Snow was more Snow and less Mary Margaret which – she had to admit – was a relief because Mary Margaret was even more infuriating than the Enchanted Forest's version of Snow. Never will she admit this to the former Princess but she was glad the woman had found her fire back.

"Don't take me as your excuse. You were a brat as a child, you're still one in your adulthood. I don't think you're going to change now I'm afraid so you better start assuming this fact."

"I'm not a brat!"

Regina smiled knowing how the woman disliked being called that. "Yes you are."

"This is not a nice thing to say you know." She said faking offense. A smile came to her face at the jibe knowing that it meant that everything was forgiven.

"Shut up and peel this." Regina answered throwing her a few vegetables.

Dinner was almost ready when Emma and Henry passed the door followed by David and his son.

"Look who I found." David said tentative. He had hoped the worst of the storm had passed while he was away and it seemed that way.

It didn't take long for the newcomers to get a view of Snow's ankle.

"What happened to you?" Emma said walking to her mother alarmed.

"Horseback riding accident." Snow said making her best to reassure her daughter. "I'm okay, don't worry honey."

Henry closed in on her, "But why do you have a cast, can't mom heal you?"

As strange as it seemed, Snow had not anticipated having to explain her situation. To her ever going bad luck today, Regina took pleasure in answering her son.

"I can but I won't." She said effectively getting their attention. "This is a lesson I'm teaching your mother and grandmother, a lesson that goes for you too." Regina said pointing at them. "Next time one of you decide to do something stupid, remember that I am not your own personal healer anymore. You'll have to assume the consequences of your own idiocy."

Emma looked at her mother trying to find an understanding to what was going on. Unfortunately, seeing as her mother was doing her best to hide away from the embarrassment, Emma was at a loss. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means: no more magic healing spell for you three." Regina answered in a manner that told the Sheriff to not dig the subject any further. "What did you two do today anyway?" She asked changing topic.

The mischievous look shared between Emma and her son was not lost on the rest of the family and it told everyone that whatever they had done of their day, it was better to not share it now if they wanted to spend a peaceful evening.

"What happen outside of Storybrook" Henry started, sharing a smile with Emma, "stays outside of Storybrook." And with that he was off to his bedroom.

Emma looked at him go, chuckling at his antics. Hey eyes found those of the former Queen who looked a little bit too much menacing with a kitchen knife in her hand. "I'll …" She said motioning to the stairs and with that she was out of her chair.

"Dinner is almost ready" Snow informed her fleeing daughter.

"Yes and the table needs to be set so come over here and give us a hand."

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking at her son she hesitated. "Emma" she heard Regina call from downstairs. Sighing she turned back.

"Almost" she mouthed to her snickering son. Yes, this time she won't get away from the former Evil Queen.


End file.
